Jasmine and The Rose: Tale of Two Sisters
by SilverMaiden89
Summary: Zeus had enough of Artemis and Aphrodite's fighting. Now they must live with each other for a MONTH, bond and put aside their differences. Can they survive?


_Sisters._ One word, a thousand feelings and a thousand meanings. All sisters fight—over boys, over cosmetics, clothes, being a favorite of their parents, etc. Yet most sisters put their differences aside and embrace each other by the end of the day. The one person who understands you like no one else—the one person to offer a shoulder to cry on and lean on. The one person to protect you and stick up for you when the rest of the world tries to kick you harder when you're already down.

The one person to tell you the latest fad or hairstyle or point you in the right direction over how to capture your crush's attention. The one person to lend hand-me-downs and yet would spend all day shopping with you to find the closest boutique or store at the mall to offer the best sale. The one person to call you a bitch and the only person to call you a bitch and get _away_ with it. At the end of the day, sisters love unconditionally. Sisters are forever. One heart in two separate bodies.

Artemis and Aphrodite were NOT among these sisters. Not. One. BIT.

"Incoming! INCOMING!" Hermes the messenger god bellowed as a silver arrow whizzed his way and narrowly missed him. He fled past in a panic, his winged sandals taking him as fast as it could carry him.

Apollo god of sunlight, music, arts, and prophecy was busy playing his lyre and discussing designs for a new musical instrument with Euterpe the Muse of music and one of the nine Muses in his entourage when they both covered their heads and ducked at yet ANOTHER silver arrow heading their way.

Hera the Queen of Gods was enjoying a morning stroll in her gardens with her pet peacocks scattered throughout it accompanied by her chattering handmaidens: Her daughters Hebe goddess of youth and Eileithyia goddess of childbirth, Iris the rainbow goddess and devoted personal messenger of Hera, the Three Graces goddesses of beauty, charm, grace, The Three Horai goddesses of Seasons and law and order, and a retinue of two dozen ocean nymphs led by Clymene. The handmaidens were filling their mistress in on the state of affairs in Argos; the nearest, dearest city to Hera's heart when a silver arrow whizzed past all the ladies, sending the Ocean nymphs scattering for cover and the Three Graces gasping collectively. The Three Horai tried to restrain Hera's panicking peacocks and causing Hebe's nectar she was about to serve to spill on the ground. Hera raised an elegant eyebrow in rage. "WHAT is the MEANING of all this?!" The Queen of the gods demanded. Iris shook her head disapprovingly as she consoled her mistress. All the other ladies chattered in confusion.

Athena the warrior wisdom goddess was sitting in her library in a conversation with her constant companion Nike the winged goddess of victory strategizing the latest upcoming battle against the Spartans and the quickest, most effective way to beat her half-witted brother Ares when they both were interrupted by a silver arrow speeding towards them. Both goddesses jumped in shock out of the way, Athena's ever-present owl fluttering to the nearest perch in bewilderment and Nike grabbing a shield to cover herself.

In the Cloudy Citadel:

"DROP THOSE NOW, ARTEMIS!" Aphrodite the love goddess bellowed, shielding herself from Artemis' whizzing silver arrows and she continued to shoot more, yet most of them missing Aphrodite and whizzing their way throughout the corridors of Olympus.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, APHRODITE!" Artemis the moon goddess screeched as she look frenzied—her waist-length pale blonde hair coming loose from its braid, her blue eyes icier than ever and her silver arrows and bow in tact as she was FURIOUS with Aphrodite for making the most RIDICULOUS statement regarding one of her favorite river nymphs from the Amnisus River of Crete—her Amnisiades; Artemis was protecting the young maiden from the lustful attentions of one of the satyrs as per always yet Aphrodite wholeheartedly mocked her and stated the nymph was BORN to be a wife-born to be married off and copulate with handsome men to create more beautiful babies.

Artemis was OUTRAGED at the idiotic love goddess to speak of her favorite nymph in THAT manner. How DARE Aphrodite treat one of HER nymphs as if she were _property_?! Aphrodite unabashedly explained women's duties were to bear sons for their husbands and be a proper wife or mistress. Artemis in that moment was filled with RAGE at all the times Aphrodite had encouraged lascivious MEN to pursue her nymphs despite her numerous protests and disgust thus the moon goddess shot volley after volley of silver arrows at the love goddess in her fury.

"What's the matter beauty queen?! Afraid one of my arrows will chip your nails?!" Artemis sneered as she sent another arrow from her bow.

"You ugly, conceited SAVAGE who knows NOTHING about style, or grace, or elegance! You'll DO WELL to remember if you cause the slightest damage in my brand new gown, YOU will have your weapons broken to pieces!" Aphrodite shouted.

"Me CONCEITED?! I am not the one who smears countless pots of MAKEUP all over my face like a drag queen!" Artemis scoffed

"You WISH you own HALF as much makeup as I do! You start to resemble those bears you hunt down EVERY DAY in your mannerisms!" Aphrodite screeched.

"THAT DOES IT!" Artemis slammed her weapons to the ground and jumped on the traumatized love goddess and grasped Aphrodite's neck with every intention to _strangle_ her in rage while Aphrodite gave bloodcurdling shrieks that echoed throughout Olympus, trying in VAIN to fend off Artemis.

At that moment all the gods came running into the Cloudy Citadel whispering intently as they saw Artemis and Aphrodite rolling on the ground, trying to claw and scratch each other to pieces. Hera folded her arms and gave a look of utter disgust at these two behaving in a most undignified manner. Athena shook her head disapprovingly and sighed. Demeter and Hestia were looking on in concern at their two nieces trying to break up the two of them. Apollo wanted to come to his sister's rescue and yet Ares, Hermes, and Dionysus restrained the sun god; all three of them were enjoying this catfight a little _too_ much.

"WHAT is GOING ON HERE?!" A voice boomed as thunder filled the air and the gods and goddesses all shuddered. Artemis and Aphrodite stopped fighting and stood up. Zeus himself glared at the two goddesses.

"UNBELIEVABLE. Now WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Zeus repeated himself.

"Father, Aphrodite had encouraged yet ANOTHER satyr to seduce one of my nymphs! I am SICK and tired of all those times she told satyrs to go after my nymphs!" Artemis cried, outraged.

"Oh PUH-LEEZE. Her prudish nymph needs to get out more and get better acquainted with handsome men! It's the nature of the universe!" Aphrodite sighed dramatically while Artemis glared at her disdainfully.

"ENOUGH. Okay BOTH of you, ENOUGH. I've had it for eons of you two fighting over pettiness like this. NOW. Listen carefully. I want both of you to spend one month together. Doing everything. I mean EVERYTHING like two sisters when you're both done with your daily duties for the day." The male gods snickered when Artemis and Aphrodite both gasped in outrage and glared at each other. Zeus continued as if nothing had happened.

"Yes. Consider this as a punishment but not quite so. We gods do not always get along. We gods have our differences such as mortals do, but when MORTALS can co-exist in perfect harmony on earth and we gods cannot in heaven, what shall become of us and our universe? I want you both to merely tolerate each other. To make this a true test of your bond, I want Artemis to move to Aphrodite's bedchambers for a month only because it's more spacious." Artemis gave a look of despair.

"Father PLEASE!" The moon goddess begged.

"NO my daughter. I have already decreed it to be so. Now **ALL** my requirements are to be effective starting TODAY. Have I made myself CLEAR?" The lord of the cosmos looked sternly at Artemis and Aphrodite.

"Yes father" The two goddesses sighed in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed. All of you" Zeus motioned to the rest of the gods and goddesses. Hera walked alongside him as his queen back to their bedchambers while the other gods went back to their duties. Athena gave Artemis a sisterly, sympathetic gaze while Ares and Hermes were still amused. Apollo hugged Artemis tightly for brotherly support.

"It was unwise of you, sister but hopefully something meritable will profit from your month-long excursion with Aphrodite, however unpleasant it will be. There is no reward without toil after all" Athena chided gently.

Artemis rolled her eyes in shock.

"Something PLEASANT? I am to be roommates with APHRODITE for a MONTH, sister! Are you SERIOUS when you made that statement?!"

"I understand sister, but Father's punishments will always have something of value even if we don't understand his methods. He is right in preserving order and balance in the cosmos. If we tear each other apart, we will only bring war back to the hearts of men." Athena offed serenely.

Artemis rolled her eyes, thoroughly unconvinced. Athena was her favorite sister in the entire cosmos and the most brilliant and wisest of all goddesses BUT she was also Zeus' pet and favorite; of course **SHE** had nothing bad to say about their father or his unorthodox methods. Zeus would side with Athena's decision against all his other children in a heartbeat and only Athena was allowed to get away with most things.

"Its only for one month Artemis. I've had worse punishments. I've spent years building that wall for Troy and I had to spend eons working for a mortal king, Admetus. At least father didn't banish you to earth for a few years like I WAS." Apollo consoled Artemis.

"You never had to be roommates with APHRODITE for a month! Not even for a day! You're not the one to talk Apollo. If you please, I'd rather be left alone." Artemis replied sullenly and stormed off.

Artemis

The moon goddess packed away her prized belongings in a bag in a huff. _Roommates with_ _APHRODITE!_ _For a whole month!_ Her brain echoed with her father's decree as she panicked in outrage. Zeus gave unorthodox methods of punishment but being roommates with APHRODITE?!

She grabbed her belongings as she headed over to Aphrodite's room. _At least Aphrodite's not staying in my room._ Artemis thought wistfully. She could not STAND it if Aphrodite laid a single finger on any of HER possessions. No goddess is more possessive than Artemis with the exception of Hera or maybe Persephone.

Aphrodite

No. **NO way**. Just NO. Her father was NOT making HER of all goddesses share her beloved bedroom with ARTEMIS for a month! Just _No, no, NO!_ Artemis was the most uncivilized, uncouth, most pompous goddess on Olympus and here other goddesses were, always accusing **HER** , the great goddess of love to be shallow, vain, unfeeling and selfish?! Just WOW and double standard much?! Love was the most powerful of all emotions in the world and able to soften just about anyone, even the most cold-hearted and ruthless. It brought gods and mortals alike to their knees. Artemis would never know of such a feeling, of the best feeling and most beautiful thing in the world. If anyone was unfeeling it was ARTEMIS not her! Artemis was forever showing off her archery skills and fawned over by all other mortal women for being a midwife no less. What was so special about being a midwife? Children were born every day. Love? So many won't experience love thanks to Artemis and her stupid followers—those dozens of naïve, prudish virginal maidens devoting their entire LIVES to following Artemis and shooting stags living in the woods like savages. Completely wasting their life away. _She_ was the one trying to better mortal women's lives by ensuring they all knew they were beautiful and deserved to be loved by a wonderful man. Artemis acted like it's some sort of nightmare by being made to feel so beautiful, wonderful and cherished.

Moreover Artemis was NOT to tread mud all over her gorgeous marble tiled floor or touch any of her belongings.

 _She COULD use a makeover though. Someday she'll see the light._ Aphrodite smirked to herself as she examined her flawlessly manicured nails. She heard a series of impatient knocking. Aphrodite sighed dramatically, brushed her long golden hair (yes she ALWAYS had to look presentable, even if her guest was a female) and answered the door.

Artemis and Aphrodite

Artemis KNEW she walked into Tartarus the second she entered Aphrodite's bedchamber with her prized possessions in tow. The room was PINK. PINK all over from rose-quartz marble floors to the ceiling decorated with pink tourmalines to the pink walls lined with floral rose wallpaper and frilly pink lacy curtains enscribed with the words _Amor Vincit Omnia_ "Love Conquers All". The entire room smelled of rose fragrance. What was worse tapestries of famous lovers lined the walls of Aphrodite's bedchamber: Eros and Psyche, Hero and Leander, Pygmalion and Galatea, Peleus and Thetis, Paris and Helen, etc. The ceiling also had a painted picture of Erotes, Aphrodite's own winged troupe of minions similar to their brother Eros.

The centerpiece of the room was a huge red heart-shaped rug. Even the rug smelled like roses.

In the middle of the room also was an elegant sea-shell shaped vanity table lined with rows of cosmetics, nail polish, perfumes, hand mirrors, a pink bejeweled hairbrush, boxes of hair accessories and jewelry boxes. Artemis rolled her eyes. _How typical._

The closet was lined with rows and rows of one elegant gown after another all woven by the Three Graces themselves—constant handmaidens of Aphrodite. Various gowns had sequins and were mostly pink but also lavenders, whites, sea-foam greens and pastel blues as well. Artemis relaxed a bit. The closet wasn't nearly as bad as the rest of the room. Every single one of them had plunging v-necks. The bottom row were dozens of sandals decorated with every gem imaginable. Aphrodite arranged them to match the color of their gown.

"Well, which bed shall I sleep in?" Artemis retorted, unwilling to waste any time. Aphrodite pointed at the bed next to the window and Artemis put her belongings next to it.

"I have SEVERAL rules before you get all huffy towards me. I despise this arrangement as you do and trust me you're the LAST person I'd room with as well. The feeling is completely mutual. One, you do NOT go around trying to tear down those tapestries. Two, NOT A SINGLE speck of DUST in this room! THREE, you do NOT criticize my wardrobe or my habits of grooming myself every morning. It's who I am and nothing will ever change that."

Aphrodite stated. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I have A FEW: Will you bring any lovers to this room?!" Artemis glared.

"Perhaps for the sake of our bonding and not to risk father's anger in provoking you, just this once, NO. I will however have to meet them at their place instead." Aphrodite responded nonchalantly.

"Will I be getting a makeover?" Artemis demanded sullenly. Aphrodite shuddered. _Miss goody prudish two-shoes is also a mind-reader. Terrific._ Then again Artemis was the most intuitive thanks to her being the moon goddess. Not even Athena was this intuitive. Gods can read mortals' thoughts easily but not other gods' thoughts.

"Perhaps if you agitate me I'll have to punish you with a makeover but if you cooperate you might be exempt" Aphrodite stated matter-of-factly. _Even if she is desperately in need of one._ The love goddess' own sentiments echoed.

"Not only that, but I will be asking satyrs to come after YOU if you agitate me in any way" Aphrodite smirked at Artemis's discomfort.

Artemis' silver eyes shone in rage. "You wouldn't DARE!" She raised her bow and arrows and Aphrodite backed away.

"Now I KNEW something would keep you in line. That is ONLY if you overstay your welcome and provoke me, darling" Aphrodite pursed her lips.

"Now just in case that happens" Aphrodite continued, ignoring Artemis' disgusted look and procured another vanity table in front of Artemis' bed.

"I am NOT getting my own vanity table!" Artemis thundered.

"You have one in your bedchamber I believe!" Aphrodite crossed her arms and challenged the defiant moon goddess.

"I do, but I don't have half as much makeup as you! I only have ONE bottle of perfume, one hairbrush and one jewelry box to hold my moonstone pendant. Mind you my vanity table mirror is the only mirror I need" Artemis added defensively.

"So you DO worry about your appearance you hypocrite"

"I ONLY care to look my best for Olympian banquets at night, not 24/7 like you do" Artemis finished for her.

At the word _perfume_ The love goddess' oceanic blue eyes widened. She procured several on Artemis' vanity table next to her own only to hear the moon goddess groan.

"They're all scents of jasmine or vanilla. Don't worry you'll love it." Aphrodite assured her. Jasmine was Artemis' sacred scent like rose fragrance was Aphrodite's. A jewelry box was produced next to the perfumes filled with pearls and moonstones—Artemis' sacred gemstones.

Artemis gasped and sat at the bed next to the window. For once, Aphrodite cared about HER tastes as moon goddess and didn't force her to wear anything with rose-quartz. Aphrodite smiled slightly and placed a pile of clothes near the foot of the bed.

Artemis glared at her. "For me? I have my own clothes". The moon goddess reiterated. She was NOT about to put on any of Aphrodite's revealing gowns. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"They're fitting for YOU. Try on a few if you like".

Artemis hesitated. Aphrodite was being generous and _charming_ if she should say so herself and she wasn't liking it one bit. The normally shallow, self-serving, narcissistic preening love goddess who spent hours in front of her vanity mirror every day was enough to get on her nerves. Now this was a different Aphrodite she was seeing: A generous, compromising, mature one. _Aphrodite could be charming if she wanted to be. It's all part of her ploy to get what she wants as always._ Artemis' thoughts echoed and she frowned at the love goddess who was now once again, brushing her long golden hair in front of her sea-shell vanity mirror to Artemis' annoyance.

"Why do you ALWAYS have to do that? You look fine!" Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes. Aphrodite smirked.

"Because I am goddess of beauty. As goddess of beauty I must look _flawlessly_ and _impeccably_ groomed every day, darling. Why do you have an issue?" Aphrodite frowned.

"Don't you know beauty is from within?" Artemis asked, throwing her hands in exasperation.

"Of course I do. Yet I must also _look_ like the embodiment of beauty." Aphrodite argued.

"No you don't! You spend hours grooming your already _presentable_ self and criticizing those whose dressing tastes are below your expectations! It's all so trivial and shallow."

"I am sorry if you're so jealous that you will never be lovelier than myself, but you demeaning me isn't going to make you look any better, darling" Aphrodite returned with a smug look.

"My god. You're worse than Narcissus! There's no cure for you. You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You think I am happy with your plain white boring clothes, your crescent moon tiara being your only accessory and your prudish ways with your ocean nymphs thinking you're so much better than me because you DON'T care about your appearance?!" Aphrodite screeched.

"I am Aphrodite I am the fairest goddess in the land! Who doesn't _love_ me?!" Artemis taunted, pretending to preen herself and holding an imaginary hand mirror.

"I am Artemis! I am moon goddess and protector of all prudish maidens! My followers and I are the best because we don't have intercourse with men and no one can be as prudish as we are!" Aphrodite retorted, mimicking Artemis in return.

Artemis sighed.

"You know this gets old." The moon goddess stated for once, surprising even herself. Did she JUST say she didn't want to fight with _Aphrodite_ anymore? She HATED her guts!

" _WHAT_ did you just say?!" The love goddess asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. Was she hearing correctly that _Artemis_ didn't want to fight her anymore?! Since when did _Artemis_ care about how SHE felt?!

"I said this is getting old. We've been fighting for Hades knows how many eons. We'll never agree on anything; I hate the notion of love and marriage. You hate how I am opposed to it. I hate how you spend hours in front of that stupid mirror and always bragging about your looks and your licentious ways while you hate that I never care too much about my appearance and think I am too prudish. Yet father wants us to get along. For the sake of not offending father, maybe we can learn to get along for once. Just for ONCE. Once this month-long bonding is over we'll go back to our own tasks". Artemis offered, sighing.

Aphrodite's oceanic blue eyes widened in shock. Her lovely rosebud mouth dropped open.

"Are you offering a truce?" The love goddess asked suspiciously, folding her arms. _What was Artemis up to? Then again she's as much of father's "pet" as Athena. She just doesn't want to end up on father's bad side. You heard her, that conniving, prudish bitch._ Aphrodite thought to herself. She was NOT liking where this was going at all.

"Yes, for the sake of preserving order on Olympus". Artemis nodded.

"Yeah don't try to pull an Athena on me. What are you _really_ getting at?" Aphrodite asked again, suspiciously.

"For the sake of LAW AND ORDER. I want us for once to just put aside our differences." Artemis repeated, getting impatient. She HATED repeating herself especially when dealing with Aphrodite.

 _Well this was a punishment alright. Look at that plastic BITCH. Behind that eyeliner, eyeshadow, and the sickening rose perfume she has NOTHING in her mind. Why else is she making me repeat myself?!_ Artemis' thoughts flooded.

"Fine. If you do not criticize my wardrobe and the way I groom myself, or my lovers maybe this will work out." Aphrodite offered.

"If you don't call my followers prudish or ridicule their purity, I am willing to compromise for once." Artemis conceded.

Aphrodite agreed.

Artemis noticed the new elaborate way Aphrodite's long golden braid was winding its way down her back. It made her look more natural and even more beautiful without her layers of makeup and sickening smell of her rose fragrance perfume or glittering jewelry. For once Aphrodite wasn't giggling and tossing her hair or showing off her latest style. It made her more authentic—The love goddess in her plain sea-green gown and a long golden braid down her back.

"I cannot believe I am about to say this, but for once even _I_ like your new look". Artemis complimented uneasily.

Aphrodite's eyes widened again. _DID ARTEMIS JUST PAY HER A COMPLIMENT?! ARTEMIS?!_

"You do?" Aphrodite blinked. She wasn't used to genuine compliments. Her countless suitors flirted and fawned over her—male gods and mortal men alike, but this was straight from the heart. She was in her least "adorned" state. She wouldn't go out among the general public—whether for a meeting on Olympus or nightly banquet looking the way she does now. She wore this when she was in her bedchambers and among her handmaidens when she wasn't in the mood to go anywhere or meet with any of her lovers. For once it seemed like someone had seen the real her. The natural her. Irony of ironies it was _Artemis_ of all goddesses.

"Yes, I do. You don't have any makeup or too much perfume or jewelry. Its so natural." Artemis said even admiringly.

"I can teach you the hairstyle if you wish". Aphrodite offered. Now it was Artemis' turn to blink.

"You can?"

"Of course. It's called fishtail. My nereid handmaidens love it. From the moment of my sea birth, they taught me how to weave it". Aphrodite smiled.

"How do you do it?"

"Sit at the mirror". Aphrodite instructed. Artemis sat at the pure white vanity mirror Aphrodite had procured just for her, decorated with pearls and moonstones and smelled like jasmine and handed her a smaller hand mirror.

"This one allows you to see the back of your head when you look into it. It's similar to my old one I had ages ago. I am due for a new one pretty soon once I let Hephaestus know. When you look into the mirror it'll let you follow along as I am doing your hair". Aphrodite explained. Artemis picked up the pearl white mirror and gazed. To her astonishment, an image of the back of her head appeared in the corner as she gazed. Aphrodite picked up the silvery comb on Artemis' vanity table and brushed the moon goddess' long pale blonde hair gently, brushing carefully through the knotted parts.

"How often do you brush your hair?" Aphrodite frowned slightly as she tried to get through the ends of some hairs tangled together.

"Every day after my nymphs and I bathe. Why?" Artemis frowned back.

"Every day?" Aphrodite repeated.

"Yes, and I have my own personal hairdresser, thank you very much! She does a FINE job". Artemis shot back defensively.

"Your own personal hairdresser.." Aphrodite trailed off.

"An ocean nymph named Crocale". Artemis sighed. Not that it was ANY of Aphrodite's business. Artemis didn't trust just _any_ one of her nymphs to do her hair. Crocale always had the magical fingers and styled her hair just right.

"She'll want to pick up a few tips when it comes to brushing your hair. It took me a while to get through the snares" Aphrodite shrugged.

Artemis sighed as Aphrodite patiently wove a long elaborate fishtail braid as she followed along in the hand mirror Aphrodite lent her. When it was done, Aphrodite admired her own handiwork and even Artemis allowed herself to smile for once. She looked _different._ Unmarred by her silver quiver of arrows and the fierce look of rage as she was about to hunt down a beast in the forests, followed by her troop of Ocean nymphs and Naiads. Artemis looked elegant. Aphrodite tied the end of the fishtail braid with a silver hair tie and adorned the moon goddess' neck with a silvery moonstone pendant.

"You look lovely. Now it'll look even better with this dress on the foot of the bed here. It's white too". Aphrodite smiled.

Artemis frowned.

"Does it have a plunging v-neck?" The moon goddess demanded. Aphrodite sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No. Not for you, dear moon princess. Now I'll leave the room so you can change". Aphrodite left and shut the door behind her. Artemis carefully fitted herself into the long white gown that covered her form surprisingly well for a gown that once belonged to Aphrodite. It was a round neckline that reveled only her neck and collarbones, and it had a silvery sheen that reminded her of moonlight. It went surprisingly well with the moonstone pendant Aphrodite placed around her neck earlier. Artemis placed her silvery crescent moon tiara on her head and gazed at herself in the mirror. What was WRONG with her? She hated long dresses. It got in the way of hunting. She only wore a long gown during the nightly banquets on Olympus or during weddings, or when she was driving her silver moon chariot across the evening skies. For once Aphrodite's tastes suited her.

"Don't I look lovely" Artemis giggled, much to her horror. _Did she just think of her appearance?!_

There was a knock at the door and Aphrodite re-entered holding two cups of nectar. The love goddess gaped.

"Artemis! You look stunning" Aphrodite repeated. She stopped dead in her tracks. _Did SHE just compliment ARTEMIS?!_

"Oh, well..I" Artemis blushed.

"You look so beautiful, Artemis. You always do. It's about time you acknowledge it." Aphrodite smiled sheepishly.

"I don't worry too much about it." Artemis sighed.

"Well, you should. You are a goddess first and foremost." Aphrodite chided.

"I am goddess of moon and hunt. Not beauty" Artemis frowned.

"I know, but the moon is beautiful in its own way in a pure, untainted way however aloof it is. Acknowledging your beauty is acknowledging your essence in a way. Beauty is about you embracing your utmost whole and your most comfortable self. It seems like you've hidden yourself away in your hunting garbs and your duties as midwife and caretaker of young maidens to really care for yourself properly".

"I never even knew you were capable of saying such things". Artemis replied, stunned. When did Aphrodite care about boosting another goddess' self-esteem least of all, HERS?

"I never meant to shame you. I guess I was jealous in a way, of your matchless beauty and effortless allure. Your ability to wrap anyone around your fingers. How you always get away with everything relying on your looks alone while everyone else has duties to do." Artemis commented, non-plussed.

Aphrodite gazed at her in shock. When did ARTEMIS ever acknowledge her errors around her or be vulnerable?

"Well, it's a gift I guess. It's a curse too as it was in Helen's case. Any goddess can be beautiful and alluring at her most comfortable element. You being vulnerable and acknowledging and embracing your flaws and strengths is your beauty. No one can take that from you." Aphrodite replied graciously.

"Maybe I am jealous of you too." Aphrodite replied.

"Jealous of ME?! Why?" Artemis gasped.

"Your independence. Your free spirit. Your courage. Your nurturing, authentic spirit for women in childbirth. How young women always admire you while mortal women envy or fear me. I'd compensate for my insecurities by being most beautiful. I thought the more other goddesses envied me for my beauty, the better off I'd be. So it worked in my favor. Men and male gods got on their knees and idolized me. I get daily pourings of devotion from mortals and poets, calling me the fairest in the cosmos. The downside was I ALWAYS had to look perfect. Be perfect—the utmost picture of beauty. I wasn't to be anything else but the embodiment of ideal beauty, grace, elegance. It seems like men only saw me for what they wanted me to be and not my flaws. They feared my jealousy and spite. They ran when I cursed them. They turned attention to other goddesses at times." Aphrodite sighed and had a tear trickle down her beautiful face in the moonlight.

"I apologize for being so spiteful when I had no idea." Artemis offered, consolingly.

Aphrodite hugged her tightly and Artemis stood frozen, shell-shocked and hugged the love goddess in return.

"You were the first to see me in the unadorned state". Aphrodite replied, somewhat shaken.

"You were the first to see me in my completed state". Artemis replied.

A month passed and the two goddesses did everything—dressing, make up in the morning and Artemis and Aphrodite even had swimming sessions in the afternoon and practiced dance steps for the Olympian banquets together.

The Banquet

Yet another nightly banquet came on Olympus. All the gods and goddesses were present: Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, etc. Along with the nine Muses and Three Graces who commonly presided over the festivities on Olympus. Only Artemis and Aphrodite were missing. A hushed muttering broke out among the assembled gods.

"What is taking them so long?" Athena wondered.

"Probably another catfight" Ares snickered only to earn a glare from the wisdom goddess.

"Unacceptable. Do they know it's undignified and uncustomary for them to be late and keep us all waiting?!" Hera frowned.

"Hermes, go check on those two. Tell them we're all waiting for them" Zeus signaled to the messenger god.

Hermes was about to take off when Artemis and Aphrodite themselves entered much to the shock of everyone present. They were not fighting, or glaring or sharing annoyed glances. They both looked FLAWLESSLY dressed.

Artemis wore a long fishtail braid with a moderately sequined long silvery gown with her signature crescent moon tiara on her head. Aphrodite sent her the gown as a parting present now both of them returned to their own bedchambers at the end of the month. Artemis smelled of jasmine fragrance. Aphrodite wore a long rose-gold one off-shoulder gown with sequins and a golden diamond necklace in the shape of a rose with emerald earrings. Her long golden hair was in an elegant coronet on top of her head. She had rose fragrance about her and glittering golden sandals. Both of the goddesses were LINKING ARMS to everyone's shock.

"What's everyone staring at?"

"Come on, let's just get this feast out of the way." Aphrodite announced. The two goddesses sat NEXT TO each other. Everyone stared speechlessly. Even Ares' cocky smirk was gone. To him this was like the Athenians and Spartans signing a truce. He wasn't liking it one bit. He wanted a catfight.

"We've managed to come to consensus. We lived in harmony for a month without fighting" Artemis smiled at Aphrodite who smiled back.

" We had a grand time giving makeovers, and fishing as well as swimming" Aphrodite smiled.

"Well done my daughters. I see you put aside your differences for the greater good of Olympus and for mortals. Now I wish you continue to do so for eternity". Zeus announced.

"For eternity?!" Both goddesses echoed uneasily. They were still completely different goddesses. Aphrodite was vain, shallow, selfish, manipulative and licentious—but she had a heart after all.

To Aphrodite Artemis was annoyingly immaculately pure, self-righteous and prudish, but she had a compromising side too. They were two different flowers in one garden: One jasmine. One rose. Perhaps they can learn to provide light to one another. In time.


End file.
